Pisar mierda da buena suerte
by Fresita con nata
Summary: Esa mañana Hiroto se había olvidado de levantarle para que fuera al instituto, Midorikawa estaba tan absorto preparando una reunión que tenían ese mismo día que no reparó en que el reloj se había pasado treinta minutos de la hora. No era el día de Kariya Masaki.


**"pisar mierda da buena suerte"**

No era el día de Kariya Masaki.

Esa mañana Hiroto se había olvidado de levantarle para que fuera al instituto, Midorikawa estaba tan absorto preparando una reunión que tenían ese mismo día que no reparó en que el reloj se había pasado treinta minutos de la hora. Y para cuando los dos _adultos responsables_ se dieron cuenta, no había tiempo ni para que Kariya comiera algo de desayuno.

Correr por la calle con una tostada en la boca era bastante gracioso en los mangas, pero hacerlo en la vida real era imposible. La saliva de Kariya reblandeció el pan hasta hacer que cayera de su boca, y no precisamente al suelo. No podía volver atrás para cambiar la chaqueta del uniforme, así que intentó limpiar como pudo el espantoso borrón de mantequilla mezclada con mermelada de fresas que había manchado la prenda y que, con toda seguridad, la estropearía de por vida. Después de ese accidente Kariya no llegó a tiempo a primera hora, así que se quedó castigado en el pasillo, mirando con el ceño fruncido la ventana que tenía justo delante.

El sonido que entraba por la pequeña abertura del cristal dejaba más que claro que quienes estuvieran fuera en ese momento se lo estaban pasando bien. El sol pegaba fuerte, pero una brisa agradable mecía con cuidado el flequillo descuidado de Kariya, que se levantó para mirar fuera, aprovechando que el profesor estaba absorto dando clases dentro del aula.

Y en la pista de atletismo estaban los de la clase 3-B.

Al parecer habían terminado una especie de competición estúpida de balón prisionero, y acababa de ganar uno de los equipos, capitaneado por, como no, el flamante Shindou Takuto. El ex capitán del Raimon ignoraba con soltura a las chicas que chillaban a su alrededor, como si no le importara (de hecho, Kariya sabía que no se estaba dando cuenta del éxito que tenía entre todo aquel que le conocía). En un lado, cansado de correr de un lado a otro, y aparentemente ignorando el gentío de fans, estaba Kirino Ranmaru, el mejor amigo de Shindou que a veces parecía más una novia deprimida por no ser suficiente para su novio perfecto. Eso molestaba a Kariya sobre todas las cosas, como el monotema de Tenma con el fútbol o los crocs rojos chillones de Hiroto. No entendía como alguien podía denigrarse hasta ese punto.

Y no porque le hiciera gracia Kirino, en absoluto _. Hacer gracia_ se quedaba corto, porque le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Y si no quedó claro durante el año anterior, en los últimos meses parecía que tenía carteles de neón pidiendo a gritos que Kirino le diera un beso antes de morir.

O eso era lo que decía Kageyama entre risas, así que Kariya no quería darle mucho crédito, solo el justo.

Así como Shindou no se enteraba del interés del Kirino, este no tenía ni idea de lo que Kariya sentía. Como diría Midorikawa, "no hay mayor ciego que el que no quiere ver", así que para Kirino, cualquier avance que Kariya intentaba era una treta para hacerle la puñeta de una manera creativa. Era el triángulo amoroso más patético del mundo, y Kariya asumió que esa era la vida sentimental que le depararía el resto de su existencia.

De qué manera.

Volvió a la segunda clase cabizbajo, y terminó con una regañina por parte de su profesora por no atender a la lección. Y es que Kariya no paraba de pensar en el bonito pelo rosado de Kirino, en sus ojos azules y en lo condenadamente guapo que estaba cuando sonreía, que no era precisamente la expresión que más veía en su cara cuando estaba a su lado. Kirino le observaba con condescendencia, como si supiera leerle la mente, con una mueca de asco adornando su perfecto rostro.

Y es que Kirino iba a ser su perdición, eso lo tenía más que claro. Tanto en su vida amorosa como en sus estudios.

La tercera clase pasó sin incidentes, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. El almuerzo que Kariya había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina, junto con su cartera, que tenía el dinero de emergencia que Midorikawa siempre le prestaba por si pasaban estas cosas. El día anterior le recalcó, pronunciando bien cada sílaba, que la cartera debía estar dentro de su mochila, no encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Kariya terminó pidiendo dinero a sus amigos para poder comer y al final, Kageyama se lo prestó no sin antes recordarle que ya le debía unos dos mil cien yenes. Quitando que era cierto lo que decía, eso solo sirvió para que Kariya temiera por lo que tuviera que hacer para devolverle ese favor. Kageyama podía ser un chico muy amable y tranquilo, pero gracias a todas las bromas que había sufrido su carácter espabiló en un tiempo record.

Bromas made in Kariya, por si no había quedado claro.

Así que disfrutó de su bocadillo en silencio, con el fantasma de la culpabilidad flotando a su lado.

Por lo menos, el resto de la mañana pasó sin incidentes y, como no tenían entrenamiento, Tenma le invitó a ir a su casa porque tenía que pasear a su perro.

Kariya tenía un problema, no sabía decir que no. Sobre todo si había posibilidades de comer un pedazo de la deliciosa tarta de fresa y nata que la tía de Tenma guardaba para los invitados.

Los apartamentos dónde Tenma vivía no estaban alejados del Raimon. Había que caminar un poco, atravesar la estación y la rivera del río, pero eso no era nada porque Kariya vivía al doble de distancia y la recorría todos los días andando. Quizás el problema más grande era el de Tenma hablando de fútbol constantemente, pero Kariya ya se había acostumbrado, aunque prefería cambiar un poco el chip de vez en cuando. A pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, Tenma no sabía que había empezado a tomar clases de solfeo, en un vano intento de parecerle interesante a Kirino. También quería tocar un instrumento que llevara las cuerdas por fuera y no por dentro. Y de momento todo le parecía aburrido.

–Oh, Sasuke ha hecho caca.

Kariya no quiso mirar al suelo, ya tenía bastante con olerlo. Tenma comenzó a mirarse los bolsillos con desesperación, buscando algo con urgencia.

–¿No has traído bolsas para recoger los regalos de Sasuke? –Kariya no quería sonar desagradable, pero no podía evitarlo. Sasuke era un perro grande que sacaba de su cuerpo cosas acordes con su tamaño. Tenma entró en pánico.

–¡Normalmente lo hago! Pero mi casa está aquí al lado, quédate con Sasuke un momento, ahora vuelvo con bolsas.

Kariya no sabía decir que no. Nunca. La recompensa de la tarta siempre estaba ahí, como unn gran premio por haber sido un niño bueno.

Y se quedó de pie, con Sasuke acostado a su lado y un bonito pino plantado en mitad de la calle empedrada de la rivera del río.

Tenma no podía tardar mucho, pensó un poco agotado. El día no podía haber sido peor y no tenía pinta de acabar mejor. Solo le quedaba pasar ese mal trago y volvería a su casa para irse a dormir y apagar por fin, ese día tan espantoso.

–¿Kariya? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa voz era _la voz_. Melodiosa, entre masculina y femenina, casi susurrante, llegó a sus oídos como una brisa suave de primavera.

Al igual que su tono de voz extrañado y aburrido, pero al parecer el amor te obliga a obviar esos detalles.

Kariya se dio la vuelta de golpe, miró a Kirino a los ojos (esos bonitos ojos grandes y azules, de pestañas largas y mirada intensa que parecían leer su mente) y de pronto, tan abrupto como si le hubiera atravesado una flecha en el pecho, notó como su pie pisaba algo blando y oloroso.

Kirino se echó a reír.

Tenma llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Kariya remataba su día horrible. Con la bolsa en la mano como si fuera el salvador de la patria, miró al suelo, al pie que llevaba una zapatilla que antaño fue blanca y acababa de cambiar a un bonito tono marrón.

–Kariya, podrías haber tenido más cuidado –Tenma sonó tan natural que solo hizo que la carcajada de Kirino se hiciera más fuerte–. Anda, ven a casa, que tienes que limpiarte eso.

Y los tres se alejaron de la escena del crimen, con la dignidad de Kariya haciendo compañía a los excrementos de Sasuke en la bolsa que Tenma portaba con dudoso orgullo. Tenma comentó a Kariya que podía limpiar la zapatilla a fondo en su casa, su tía Aki tendría muchos trucos para poder ayudarle. Kirino aprovechó para acompañarles y así no perderse el espectáculo, porque Kariya no dejaría que la tía de Tenma limpiara ese marrón. Y precisamente eso fue lo que pasó.

Entre arcada y arcada, Kariya comenzó a sacar lustre a su pobre calzado. De vez en cuando salía del baño para poder respirar aire limpio por una de las ventanas del pasillo. El baño tenía ventilación, pero no era suficiente como para deshacerse de todo ese olor. Las zapatillas de Kariya eran un último modelo que Hiroto se empeñó en comprar, con un sistema de ventilación revolucionario que no servía absolutamente para nada, pero que en ese momento estaba siendo un horror limpiar. Todos los recovecos de la suela parecían estar hechos para alojar la mayor cantidad de excrementos posible. Incluso el cepillo que Aki le había dado a Kariya estaba resultando inútil para poder llegar a todos los rincones. Kirino entró justo en el momento en el que Kariya tiraba la zapatilla al suelo, cansado de frotar y con el sentido del olfato hecho añicos.

–Llevas aquí una hora –informó de lo evidente, pero Kariya no le contestó–. Venga, está prácticamente limpia y no puedes hacer gran cosa, será mejor que te la pongas y termines de limpiarla en el jardín. No creo que a Aki-san le importe que pises un poco la hierba.

Kariya hizo caso, de manera silenciosa y diligente. Se encaminó hacia la entrada, se puso las dos zapatillas, ignorando la humedad en el pie, y salió escopetado hacia la parte de atrás del jardín. Kirino le siguió con paso firme, haciendo un gesto a Tenma para que no se acercara. Con toda probabilidad Kariya terminaría escupiéndole en la cara, sacando su verdadera personalidad, esa que tan poca gente conocía, y Kirino no quería arriesgar que nadie ahí pasara un mal rato. Kariya terminó en una esquinita del jardín, frotando con ánimo el pie en un pedacito de hierba. Kirino se acercó con cuidado, igual que si tratara con un animal asustado. Y es que Kariya, la mayoría de las veces, parecía un gato maltratado.

–Ya veo que no te sientes mejor.

–Tú no has tenido un día como el mío. ¡Y esto es la gota que colma el vaso! –Kariya casi gritaba, y cuanto más frustrado se sentía, más frotaba la zapatilla contra el suelo.

–Si sigues así la vas a estropear.

–Me da igual.

–Hay gente que dice que pisar mierda trae buena suerte.

Kariya dejó de maltratar a la pobre zapatilla y levantó la vista. Kirino tragó saliva.

–Eso lo dice mi padre –dijo sin especificar quien, Kirino sabía que era Midorikawa. De hecho Kirino sabía más de Kariya que el resto del equipo junto.

No tenía ni idea de lo privilegiado que era, y eso enfurecía aún más a Kariya.

–Ya. Deberías hacerle caso, es un hombre sabio. –Kariya le tiró la zapatilla a la cara y falló por un par de centímetros. Kirino curvó los labios hacia abajo y se dirigió con paso firme hacia su agresor.

–Pisar mierda solo sirve para tener que quitarla.

–Quizás tengas razón, pero… ¿no hay nada que de verdad quieres que pase para arreglar tu día?

Kariya tenía una lista muy larga que no quería que Kirino supiera. Empezando por poder tocarle el cabello, siguiendo por besarle en los labios y por ponerle la mano en el culo. Esas cosas con las que los chicos de catorce años sueñan hacer con la chica con la que tontean. Solo que Kirino no era su novia. Tampoco una chica, para empezar.

Pero tenía una mirada con la que parecía leerle la mente, y Kariya tenía miedo de que en ese momento pudiera hacerlo y supiera lo desesperado que estaba por él.

Kirino suspiró, se llevó una mano a la cara, como pensando qué hacer. Kariya hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y dejarle ahí tirado, hasta que Kirino carraspeó y miró al frente.

–Vale.

Vale. Totalmente.

–¿Vale el qué?

Dio un par de pasos hacia Kariya, hasta que se puso frente a él. Le cogió la mano, y la puso sobre una de sus coletas, para que la pudiera tocar. Kariya enrojeció tanto que apartó la vista, pero Kirino se lo impidió cogiéndole del mentón.

Y le besó.

Kariya no pudo reaccionar. El beso fue corto porque chocaron los dientes, pero Kirino volvió a reclamar sus labios para poder comerle la boca en condiciones. Kariya no sabía dónde poner las manos, en parte por los nervios, en parte por la sorpresa, así que sus dedos se agarraron a la tela del uniforme de Kirino, apretando los botones dorados con fuerza mientras intentaba abrir la boca para hablar y Kirino se lo impedía una y otra vez.

Kariya pensaba. Pensaba en que le iba a faltar el aire, aunque no era así, que el cabello de Kirino era demasiado suave como para existir en ese mundo, que parecía que su espalda iba a quebrarse por la fuerza del abrazo en el que estaba atrapado. Y en dónde había aprendido Kirino a besar, aunque se lo podía imaginar pero no quería corroborarlo. Kirino se separó de él un momento, y sin decir nada, colocó la mano que Kariya mantenía aferrada contra su pecho en su trasero.

–¿Qué tal tu día ahora? –Kirino sonrió de medio lado y Kariya pensó que se iba a caer redondo de un momento a otro.

Pero no lo hizo.

En lugar de eso se puso de puntillas, tiró de la coleta hacia sí y besó la boca de Kirino de nuevo, aunque en lugar de eso chocó sus labios con la barbilla del otro chico.

Kirino se rió, Kariya le sacó la lengua.

Y se besaron de nuevo, olvidando la zapatilla que seguía tirada en la hierba, lejos de ellos.

* * *

Sé que debería estar trabajando en mis fics, que van muy lentos (que no abandonados). Pero me dio pena leer a mi OTP rota en el fic de Nazu y pensé que hacía tiempo que no leía nada ñoño entre esos dos.

Bueno, la "ñoñería" entre Kirino y Kariya es especial. Y si nadie va a escribirlo lo voy a hacer yo. Viko me dio el promt "pisar mierda da buena suerte", así que lo usé para esto. Y voy rápido a terminar mis otros fics, que es lo que la gente está esperando. Pero ha sido genial haber podido escribir esto del tirón, lo necesitaba.

Muchas gracias por leer, cualquier comentario será bienvenido :D ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
